


[vid] Until the Day

by hexenmeister



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Family, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: An outpouring of feelings about the Danvers-Rambeau family





	[vid] Until the Day

song: Mushaboom by Feist, remix by The Postal Service

lyrics:  
Helping the kids out of their coats  
But wait the babies haven't been born oh oh oh  
Unpacking the bags and setting up  
And planting lilacs and buttercups oh oh oh

But in the meantime I've got it hard  
Second floor living without a yard  
It may be years until the day  
My dreams will match up with my pay

Old dirt road  
Knee deep snow  
Watching the fire as we grow  
Old

**Author's Note:**

> [ Reblog here](http://californiabaelaurel.tumblr.com/post/183755100704/until-the-day-an-outpouring-of-feelings-about-the)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Some related Carol/Maria meta ](http://californiabaelaurel.tumblr.com/post/183857718589/captain-marvel-thoughts)


End file.
